The present invention provides compounds that are G-Protein-Coupled Receptor 6 (hereinafter referred to as GPR6) modulators. GPR6 is GPCR that signals via the Gs pathway. GPR6 receptors are highly expression in the central nervous system (CNS), particularly medium spiny neurons (MSNs) of the striatum, with minimal expression in peripheral tissues. The major striatal targets of dopaminergic innervation reside in the medium spiny neurons (MSNs) of the striatopallidal (indirect) and striatonigral (direct) output pathways. The MSNs of the direct output pathway express D1 dopamine receptors whereas those in the indirect pathway express D2 receptors. GPR6 is enriched in D2 receptor expressing MSNs in the striatum where GPR6 activity is functionally opposed to D2 receptor signaling. Antagonism or inverse agonism of Gs coupled GPR6 decreases cAMP in MSNs and provides a functional alternative to dopamine mediated activation of D2 receptors. Therefore, the compounds of the present invention are useful to treat a variety of neurological and psychiatric disorders, including Parkinson's disease.